La chica de la caja
by One true blog
Summary: Newt pensaba que sería otra noche aburrida en el bar que sus amigos lo habían obligado a ir, nunca pensó que esa noche conseguiría el teléfono de la hermosa chica de la caja de cigarrillos. Newt x Teresa para el Rare TMR ships week. 1/2


**Día 2 de la serie "Rare ships" "Escribe de una pareja con teresa o con Brenda" Elegí hacer un Teresa x Newt, porque pienso que ambos serian una pareja muy adorable y después de un tiempo los termine shippeando mucho y creo que hay muy pocos fanfic o fanart acerca de ellos. Espero les guste.**

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son de James. **

* * *

Eran las 11 de la noche y el bar aún estaba con ese típico ambiente de "Jueves por la noche". Si alguien alguna vez les dice que los jueves son los nuevos viernes, aléjense antes de que terminen como yo en la sucia puerta del bar fumando casi todos los cigarrillos que se pueden encontrar.

¿Se preguntaran porque no me marchaba a mi casa?

La respuesta era igual de simple y estúpida como la de porque estaba en un bar un día jueves, mi "amigo" (si es que se le puede llamar así) Aris había terminado con su novia de hace años, por lo que al jodido imbécil de mi mejor amigo se le ocurrió traerlo a beber sus penas el mismo día de la ruptura. Pero el pequeño Aris no quería venir, así que Thomas y Minho fueron a obligarlo a venir, mientras que yo me pudría esperándolos. Sin duda la noche iba a ser solo otra jodida noche. Solo yo, mis jodidos cigarrillos y la hermosa chica de la cajetilla. Pero que equivocado estaba.

Resulto que pase la noche yo, con mis jodidos cigarrillos y la hermosa chica de la cajetilla.

La chica era increíble en la foto, era de esa clase de mujeres que solo vez una o dos veces en tu vida y que sabes de inmediato que no son para ti. Pero cuando la vez en personas te das cuenta de que merecen algo mejor de lo que tú puedes darles. Esta chica era eso, cuando la vi pararse a mi lado en el otro extremo de la puerta del bar no le di importancia en la primera mirada, pero cuando la vi por segunda vez me di cuenta de que era la chica de la cajetilla de cigarros. Era mucho más hermosa en persona que en la foto, pero no tenía la misma expresión desinteresada y fría que en la foto, en la vida real se veía como seria pero a la vez cálida. Lucia como la clase de chica que sabes que es ruda y fuerte, pero que en el interior tienen un centro un tanto dulce.

Cuando se me acerco juro que pensé que me acusaría de acosador o algo por el estilo, pero no. Simplemente me miro y dijo.

-¿Me convidas fuego? –con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-Claro –respondí lo más amable posible, estaba muerto de los nervios. Luego de convidarle fuego no sabía que más decir, me sentía como el idiota de Thomas. El silencio se fue propagando por un largo tiempo, demasiado largo "Vamos Newt, solo conversa idiota" me decía a mí mismo buscando un tema en mi cabeza.

-¿Y que trae a alguien como tú a esta pequeña puerta? –dije, sonando lo más casual posible.

-¿Alguien como yo? –se sorprendió.

-Si bueno una modelo –dije mostrando la cajetilla.

-Ah eso, no soy modelo, mi amiga Rachel trabaja en publicidad y me pidió que estuviera en la foto, según ella yo representaba de mejor forma a los cigarrillos –se encogió de hombros –No es una foto que me guste mucho tampoco.

-Se a mí tampoco me gustaría estar en la caja de los cigarrillos, pero créeme sales bien en la foto –dije tratando de hacerle un cumplido.

-No sabes cuantos idiotas se me han acercado en la calle por culpa de esa cajetilla –me miro un tanto cómplice –De todos ellos has sido el acosador más decente.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir incomoda, simplemente era un cumplido –no quería parecer uno de esos acosadores que salen siempre, solo quería ser amable y buscar un tema de conversación. ¿Acaso eso era muy difícil?

-No te preocupes, se nota que no eres de esos acosadores idiotas, si lo fueras ya te habría pateado el trasero –rio.

-Si buen punto –suspire – Me llamo Newt por cierto ¿Y tú?

-Revisa la cajetilla –mire debajo de la foto y salía escrito con letras negras el nombre de "Deedee".

-¿Deedee? –sonaba muy raro, pero bueno yo no podía decir nada en cuanto a nombres raros.

-Sí ese es mi nombre, pero dime mejor por mi segundo nombre ese me gusta más, es Teresa.

-Muy bien Teresa ¿Quieres entrar y beber algo? –entrecruce mis dedos esperando a que aceptase, por alguna razón no quería que la chica se fuese, me agradaba su suave humor y su forma de ser un tanto misteriosa.

-Rachel tardara en llegar, supongo que es bueno pasar el rato con los fans de vez en cuando –dijo entrando al bar.

El resto de la noche fue increíble, la chica era muy interesante y divertida a su manera. No parábamos de hablar de películas y de música, en realidad no parábamos de hablar de lo que fuese. Compartíamos gustos parecidos por las películas antiguas y por algunos juegos de estrategia, y a la vez sufríamos del mismo problema social llamado "Mi amigo acaba de terminar" ella me contaba acerca de todas las estupideces que su amiga Rachel había hecho en el día, mientras yo le contaba de como tuve que soportar a Aris durante 2 horas seguidas mientras me hablaba de lo duro que era tener el corazón roto y basura así. También teníamos el problema de "Mejor amigo imbécil" Su mejor amiga Brenda había tenido la misma idea estúpida que Minho de ir a un bar un jueves por la noche. No parábamos de reírnos de ellos y de nosotros mismos.

-Oh "Pero los jueves realmente son los nuevos viernes, tu solo confía en mi" es otra forma de decir "Me importa una mierda que día sea hoy, o lo que sea que le haya pasado a Aris, yo solo quiero embriagarme toda la noche –hice un intento de imitar su acento extraño. Ella solo rio.

-Lo siento Newt me tengo que ir –dijo mirando su celular –Me llego un mensaje de Brenda, están afuera, y les prometí a las chicas que hoy solo sería noche de chicas. Me van a matar si saben que estuve hablando con un chico todo este rato.

-No te preocupes, ve con ellas. Los garlopos esos ya deben estar por llegar igual –no quería que se fuera, pero era cierto cuando un amigo terminaba, estaba totalmente prohibido pasar un buen rato con una chica, eso estaba en el supuesto código de los amigos, del que siempre hablaba Thomas.

– ¿Me perdonas si te grito algo feo para evitar que me molesten?- pregunto, yo solo asentí pensando que me gritaría o algo así, nunca pensé en lo que realmente haría- Okey, préstame tu celular primero –tomo mi celular y tecleo rápido –Y no vuelvas a acercárteme nunca –grito mientras que me tiraba un vaso de ron en la cara y dejaba mi celular en la mesa.

Esa chica realmente era un jodido misterio. Al parecer las chicas la recibieron bastante bien, sonreí al verla pasar el rato con ellas, mientras que ella me sonreía a mí y me hacia una pequeña señal de "llamame" por debajo de la mesa. Al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron los chicos, se sentaron los 3 alrededor mío con Aris en el medio. Minho me miro con cara rara.

-Joder Newt te dejo solo durante 2 horas y ya estas ebrio –hizo un gesto con la nariz –Apestas a ron.

-¿Ebrio? Ha estoy mucho mejor que eso –dije mirando el número en mi celular, se había puesto "La chica de la caja".

Okey sé que salió algo OC pero lo escribí con prisa. Realmente me encanto imaginarme a Newt y Teresa juntos, ambos merecían un mejor final y ambos son tan adorables que creo que sería esa tierna y divertida pareja intelectual.

* * *

Por otro lado este fic tendrá una pequeña continuación para la pareja del dia 3, seguirá habiendo un poco de Newt x Teresa, pero se centrara en la pareja del tercer dia ;)


End file.
